


Delirium

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Coming Untouched, Geckocest, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Incesty, M/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the truth was, maybe they were both a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Idk an alternate scene to the one in episode 7 where they get in a tiff. I just really wanted some geckocest gun kink smut.

"Get that gun away from me," Richard scowled up at his brother, who stood, pointing a shiny colt 45 at him in the crappy undecorated motel room.

"Do you know how much I gave up for you, Richie? Huh?" Seth spat, gripping the gun a little tighter, his hand steady. Richie's eyes flashed up at Seth under his glasses, his expression unreadable.

"I paid Vanessa to leave. Does that mean anything to you? Because it sure as hell does to me!"

"Seth..."

"No, don't _Seth_ me. I could have had _normal._ " Seth stared down the gun in his tight grip, watching Richie's eyes.

"Look, I didn't know about Vanessa..."

"Yeah, you know why? Because you never know about _shit._ Not when it comes to your own goddamn brother."

"Alright, you know what, I'm sick of you heckling me, Seth." Richie shoved Seth's hand away so that the gun was pointing away from him but Seth only brought it right back and knocked Richie's shoulders so that he fell back on his elbows on the bed.

"And then I find out that you're the one behind all this crap? You _knew_ about these freaks, didn't you? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried to!" Richie shouted and it came out deep and guttural. He tried to sit back up but Seth pinned him down with a knee splayed across his thigh. Before he knew it he was staring up at the metallic barrel again. "You just never fucking listen!" He knocked the gun again but Seth pressed it to his chest now. Richie felt it digging in, hard and cold right over his heart.

"Oh— _I_ never listen? Who do you think's been listening to your bullshit all our lives, huh, Richie?"

Seth held the gun with intent, his eyes dark and strained, his jaw tight. He dug the gun into Richie's chest harder and Richie felt his breathing pick up, his nerves throbbing excitedly throughout his whole body.

"You're crazy," Seth said with a heavy voice.

"Don't fucking call me that."

"You are. And you know it, don't you? Deep down, a part of you always has been." Seth reached down and took off Richie's horn-rimmed glasses, tossing them aside. "I can see right through you and you don't like it."

"Shut up." Richie couldn't see Seth as well without his glasses, but he could feel him. Could feel his knee, hard like the gun, digging into his groin, and he twitched, pushing up a little and feeling the barrel pressing into him more. "So kill me."

"You don't really mean that. You just wanna play a little, don't you, brother?" Seth dragged the gun lower, trailing it down the middle of his chest into the dip of his stomach, and Richie's loud, short breaths filled the room.

"Bet you like it. Because I know there's some sick, twisted, part of you that enjoys killing people. Probably more than you enjoy killing the freaks with the fangs. Ain't that right, Richie?"

Richie bit the insides of his cheeks, eyeing the gun as it trailed lower, stopped at the waistband of his pants.

"Makes you feel _powerful_ , doesn't it?"

Richie could feel himself heating up, his heart leaping over beats, utterly held in place by his brother's strong body and this sickening thrill he was getting watching the gun brush over him.

Seth used the gun to push Richie's blouse up, making it come all untucked, and Richie inhaled with a start as he felt the cool barrel skid along his exposed flesh. He felt a growing tightness in his stomach, in his groin under Seth's knee.

"How's it feel to be on the other end for once?" Seth growled, shoving Richie down when he tried to jerk away. "You're enjoying it, aren't you? I can feel you are. More twisted than I thought."

Richie's blouse rode up with the gun, and Seth let the barrel drag against one of Richie's nipples, circling it and nudging in until it got all red and puffy.

Richie watched his blurry brother for a second before intently focusing on Seth's hands and the way they held the sleek black grip. He pushed against it as it flicked over the swollen nub of his nipple and he could have sworn he heard Seth chuckle.

"Fucking love it," Seth murmured.

Seth adjusted himself so that he was kneeling over Richie, legs on either side of his waist.

Richie didn't try to get away this time. Instead he followed the gun with his eyes until it caressed his throat, digging into his Adam's apple as he swallowed down hard.

It was only when the tip of the barrel dug into his lower lip that Richie could feel the metal shaking in his brother's hold.

"Seth..."

"No, don't fucking say anything! Tired of your crap..."

The gun nudged at Richie's teeth and pushed hard on them until he had no choice but to open his mouth. He felt his eyes begin to water as the cool, hard metal scraped the roof of his mouth and slid flat over his tongue. The sharp taste of gunpowder and iron consumed his senses, his vision almost going white as it hit the back of his throat. His body jerked, the result of equal parts fear and stimulation. He couldn't catch his breath. It seemed to keep coming in fast exhalations, fogging up the shiny metal.

Seth actually began sliding it around in his mouth, and Richie grunted, his hips desperately trying to push up.

"Uh-uh," Seth hummed, getting a hand behind himself and holding Richie's swaying knee in place. The gun slid back and forth over his tongue, and it clattered against his teeth, making his body shudder and his brain buzz.

Richie felt Seth's hand skid lower, down his thigh, then felt the press of a palm against his aching dick. He gasped around the gun and groaned as Seth massaged the bulge through two layers of fabric.

"Look how desperate you are for it. Want this gun somewhere _else_ , don't you? Sick son of a bitch."

"Fuck," Richie bit out once Seth tore the gun from his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin.

Seth fumbled with the button on Richie's pants, adjusting himself lower so that he was sitting over his thighs, and then tore the zipper down in one swift motion. Richie squirmed around, gasping heavily and watching his brother's every move. He jerked as he felt the sting of the cool wet barrel on his sensitive cock, so close to tipping over the edge.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Seth crooned, sliding it down the shaft torturously slow. "This what you want?"

Richie couldn't speak apart from the occasional grunt or moan of feigned protestation.

"But it isn't. You want more, don't you?" Seth nudged the gun down, over the seam in his tightened balls, leaving a trail of slick, got it wedged right up behind them.

Richie groaned and his hips bucked with the sensation of the hard metal poking at the crease of his ass, licking his lips and trying to watch Seth's eyes. He felt the barrel prod at his entrance like a thick, cold, steel finger, and he gasped, adrenaline pumping his heart to a heightened, almost impossible speed.

Seth tore Richie's pants down over his thighs, then maneuvered his leg so that he could pull them off completely, and pushed one of Richie's thighs up, the gun still wedged in the ring of muscle, right at the tip.

A strong scent filled Richie's nose, the scent of terror and arousal, and he only watched Seth with keen eyes, waiting for more.

Seth pushed the barrel in deeper, eliciting a harsh tight-lipped cry from Richie.

With a single click, he could have his insides ripped to shreds. The thought had Richie writhing, at the mercy of his brother. His cock strained, sitting in his lap, leaking from the hard red tip right onto his stomach. All of his muscles clenched tight as Seth drove the gun deeper and deeper until he was thrusting it in and out with careful determination, a steady push-pull rhythm that had Richie panting, his chest rising and falling quicker than ever.

The burn was horrific, but his adrenaline overpowered most of it, and before long the stretch was nothing but a lingering dull ache.

Richie squirmed lower on the bed, his hair dragging up, and Seth watched him with enthused wonder, pressing a palm into his hip.

"Fuck..." Seth uttered over Richie's pants and moans, biting his lip and feeling his own cock urging at his zipper uncomfortably.

Richie slammed his hips down into the gun when Seth got just the right angle so that the tip of it was scraping up against his prostate over and over, making him leak uncontrollably.

"Fuck yeah," Seth's raspy voice cascaded over Richie, but everything else was a blur.

He vaguely took in the tacky orange paint on the walls, on the ceiling, heard nothing else but his own breathing and the double- _click_ of the hammer... and then he was coming, right on the gun, his muscles spasming and contracting as he shot long, creamy ropes into the air, onto his exposed stomach. He felt the gun still fucking into him, right into his prostate, felt the impossible hardness of the steel every time he shuddered with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Seth panted above him, hand still digging into his hip. He slowed the gun to a stop, and Richie's ecstasy shifted to anxiety as he opened his eyes and looked down at the thing still buried deep inside him.

Seth's finger was on the trigger.

Richie examined Seth's face, gasping uselessly for the air that wasn't coming to him fast enough, and Seth wasn't breathing.

For a sickening moment, Richie held his breath too. Well, if he was going to die, might as well be like this. Having his insides tear up and explode seemed rather quick. He just hoped Seth would shoot himself after, too. That way he could kick his ass in hell. Or whatever the fuck came after life.

There was a loud _click_ and Richie flinched, turning his head away.

He could have been dead.

But, he wasn't. Just an empty cylinder. Seth pulled the gun out and smirked.

Richie was still holding his breath when he looked at Seth, his heart jumping around. In an instant he kicked out, knocked Seth right in the rib and then sat up and lashed at him.

"You fucking _jerk_! Fuck you, you piece of shit!"

Seth chuckled and got off the bed, lifting the gun to his parted lips. "Uh-uh, I just fucked _you._ "

"You're such a fucking shit."

"You were actually scared for a second there, weren't you? You think I'd fucking shoot my own brother?" Seth was still babbling amusedly. "I'm not _that_ fucking twisted. Can't say the same about _you_ , though."

Richie knew he was just messing with him now, like usual. Maybe he was a little insane, but Seth was the one who had just fucked him with a gun, so he knew he had a little bit of _psycho_ in him too. Maybe it just ran in the family.


End file.
